Brandy and Mr Whiskers: Homebound Again
by heroes1202
Summary: My idea for a "movie" following the series finale. Thanks to one final effort from Whiskers, Brandy is back home in Palm Beach, Florida. But she soon sees life has changed as two faces from the past plot to ruin Brandy's happy homecoming.
1. Part 1: Last Ditch Effort

**_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Homebound Again_**

**_Part 1: Last Ditch Effort_**

The Amazon Jungle is known to be the world's largest natural rainforest and home to many wild and exotic creatures, which recently includes a brattish teenage dog and a mentally challenged white rabbit. This duo is known to all in the jungle as Brandy and Mister Whiskers, having accidentally fallen from the cargo bay of a passing airplane. And today marks their year anniversary having come to the jungle. We now find Brandy and Whiskers out together with their closest friends, Lola Boa, Ed Otter, Cheryl and Meryl on their way back from the Amazon Mall together.

"You know...I totally had my doubts about you two. But man. You really gotten used to life here in the jungle." Cheryl said. Brandy chuckled.

"Heh. Well, a dog's gotta make do with what she's got." Brandy said. Meryl glanced at her sister with wings crossed.

"Still, neither of us thought for sure that you would've lasted one YEAR together. We were actually BOTH wrong this time." Meryl said. Cheryl glanced at her.

"What's that supposed to mean doll? You saying I am the one who's mostly wrong? What about YOU? You've obviously not been counting all of YOUR mistakes!" Cheryl shouted. Meryl growled.

"Why you...!" she shouted, ending up tussling with her sister and tumbling away. Ed and Lola quietly looked on with Brandy and Whiskers.

"Sheesh. Their entire lives together and they still CAN'T stop fighting." Lola sighed.

"Well, Miss Lola, if they WERE to get along...duhhh...they wouldn't be the Cheryl and Meryl we've grown to knowing." Ed said. Brandy and Lola awkwardly glared at the otter, joined by Whiskers.

"Wow. Is it me or is this NOT the Ed we've known for almost a year?" Brandy asked. Lola merely shook her head as the two looked to Whiskers, giving a shrug too.

"I dunno. Maybe Ed's gotten...ehhh...what's the word Brandy?" Whiskers asked. Brandy sighed, reminding him of the word "smarter". Whiskers smirked.

"OH! Ha ha! That's right!" he laughed. Brandy watched Whiskers chuckling and lightly shook her head. As they continued together down the jungle path, Brandy lightly caught glimpse of her collar from a nearby puddle and sighed. She then stopped in her tracks, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? Brandy? Something wrong?" Whiskers asked.

"Oh. No, it's nothing you guys." Brandy said. But Lola slithered up Brandy's leg and wrapped around her arm, looking at her with concern on her face. She knew Brandy was thinking about something and wanted her to just come out and say it.

"Well, I was just thinking for a second. With the fact that Whiskers and I have been in the jungle for almost a year now, I...actually wonder if they're still looking for me..." Brandy said. Ed dumbfully stared on with Whiskers, asking what she was referring to.

"My owners. I...wonder if they even know I was gone at all." Brandy said, lightly tilting her collar tag into sight. It had the words "Brandy" carved into the silver piece with a small heart at the end. Brandy sighed.

"We've had our fair share of chances to leave. But...we passed them all. At this point, maybe they just gave up on me. Who knows? Maybe I've been replaced." Brandy said. But Whiskers scoffed and elbowed her in the side a couple times.

"AWW! Come on Brandy! You know that's not true! I bet your family's worried sick about you!" Whiskers laughed. But Lola commented that if no one has come for Brandy, then it was no doubtly true. Brandy sighed, patting Whisker's head.

"Its okay Whiskers. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. Come on. Let's head back to the hut and celebrate our year anniversary, huh?" Brandy said. Everyone started off again down the jungle path again, but Whiskers stood alone. He thought back to a year ago, remembering his stupid blunder that caused them to be flung into the jungle together.

"Gee...now that Brandy brought that all up, I...sort of feel bad for her. But...hmmm.." Whiskers said, slowly strolling ahead before unknowingly slamming face first into a tree trunk.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

The next day, the sun slowly begins to rise over the Amazon Jungle and seeped through the towering trees. Light slowly glinted in through the window of their small little hut in the trees, reaching as far as the bunk beds where Brandy slept quietly. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out as wide as possible.

"Phew. I needed that good night's rest. How about you Whiskers?" Brandy asked, leaning over her bunk. But when she looked down, she saw there was no sign of the white rabbit anywhere. She then heard what sounded like Whiskers calling to her from the window of the hut.

"HEY BRANDY! COME ON DOWN!" Whiskers called in a deep tone. Brandy rushed to the window and looked out, gasping at the sight of Whiskers standing with Ed and their friends by what appeared to be a gigantic man made catapult fashioned from wood, rope and several other pieces of the jungle.

"Wh-Whiskers! What is THAT?" Brandy exclaimed. Whiskers chuckled.

"What are ya kidding me? Its a catapult thingy. DUH!" Whiskers chuckled, nudging Ed's shoulder. Brandy quickly ducked inside the hut and got dressed, rushing down to Whiskers and the others.

"But...what's it doing here?" Brandy asked. Lola slithered onto the arm of the catapult and faced Brandy.

"Whiskers made it...with lots of help from us. He called it your "last chance" to go home." Lola said. Brandy looked over the giant device before finding her eyes glaring at Whiskers.

"Uhh...heh heh. Well, Brandy, I really got to thinking since yesterday and..." Whiskers said. But Brandy interrupted by saying that she told him to forget it, shushed by Lola putting her tail tip against her lip.

"I felt really BAD about the whole shebang on the plane and...well...I figured I'd give it one final try to get you back home. Trust me. It'll work. See? We did our math too." Whiskers continued, pulling over a chalkboard. Written on it were several scribbles and drawings that only Whiskers or Ed could seem to understand. Brandy sighed, feeling Whiskers went out of his way for nothing.

"Come on Brandy. Least you can do for the sap is to go along with it." Cheryl said. Meryl nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, if ya don't, no telling what hairbrain idea he'll cook up next." Meryl added "At least do this for laughs." Brandy glared at Whiskers, giving a big hopeful smile and his eyes bulging out in a pleading fashion. Brandy groaned.

"All right. Whatever. Let's get this over with Whiskers." Brandy said. Whiskers chuckled in a high tone before grabbing Brandy by her wrist and pulling her into the seat. And in no time, he whipped out a pair of goggles and slapped them on his face.

"Whoa. He really thinks this thing is gonna work. He's nuts." Brandy thought, taking a good look at Whiskers' behavior. Suddenly, she saw Lola and Ed climbing in with them.

"I dunno where Whisker's little "plan" will end up flinging you, so...I'm sticking with you to help guide you back." Lola said. They then looked to Ed, asking why he was joining them.

"Well...eh...Mister Whiskers said I could be co-pilot for this expedition." Ed said. Brandy sighed and sat with her arms crossed.

"Come on Whiskers. A catapult? You really think THIS is gonna get me back home to Florida?" Brandy asked. Whiskers snickered.

"Of course it would. Didn't you see my math? Plus, look at the SIZE of it! If this doesn't get you out of the jungle, NOTHING will!" Whiskers guffawed. He looked down to the base, yelling "CONTACT!" to a waiting Cheryl and Meryl.

"Girl, this better work. Otherwise, we'll be scrapping doggy pancake off the jungle floor." Cheryl said. The two toucans took hold of a large switch on the side of the catapult. With one giant pull, a click was heard. But the catapult failed to respond. Brandy looked around the sides of her seat and chuckled.

"See? I told you this wasn't gonna..." Brandy said. But suddenly, the entire device started to shake and rattle, surprising Brandy and the others. But Whiskers sat with his arms behind his head.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHISKERS! What's going on?" Brandy cried. Whiskers looked to her and laughed.

"We're about to have LIFTOFF! Better brace yourself!" Whiskers shouted, pulling out three helmets, fashioned from hollowed coconuts. Everyone scrambled to get their helmets on before, without warning, the catapult came alive and launched the four together into the air. Cheryl and Meryl gawked at the sight of their friends flying.

"WHOA! Look at them go!" they cried. Brandy screamed loudly, flailing her arms frantically.

"Whiskers! This...is your CRAZIEST IDEA YET!" Brandy shrieked. Whiskers laughed.

"It ain't over yet Brandy! Next stop...HAWAII!" Whiskers exclaimed. Brandy scoffed.

"I'm from FLORIDA you idiot! Brandy of the FLORIDA Harringtons! I've said it, like, TWENTY times!" Brandy exclaimed. She shrieked loudly once more as the four seemed to disappear into the sun's glare.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

All goes black as Brandy shields her eyes and continues to scream. Lola clings onto Brandy's arm as Ed grabs onto Whiskers. The catapult launched them straight out of the jungle like bullets, sending them flying over the Atlantic Ocean. They all came crashing down into a large sandy beach, diving head first into the sand with their rears sticking up.

"Hey! It worked!" Whiskers laughed in a muffled tone. Brandy feverishly pushed against the ground, plucking her head free from the sand. Ed and Lola were next to free themselves as Brandy spit sand from her mouth.

"Ay carumba! We survived!" Lola shouted. Once Whiskers pulled his head out, Brandy angrily stormed to him and grabbed hold of his neck before mercilessly rattling him.

"Whiskers, you IDIOT! Do you realize you almost KILLED us?!" Brandy exclaimed. Ed soon caught eye of something, tugging at Brandy's pant leg.

"Uhhh...excuse me Miss Brandy. But...duhhh...do you know what these "words" mean?" Ed asked. Brandy quickly glared at him before seeing a sign in front of them. She gasped and dropped Whiskers, seeing it to be written in plain English. It read:

_"Welcome to Palm Beach, Florida! Enjoy your stay!"_

She then started to look around, seeing palm trees lining the outer edge of the beach, leading towards a large bustling city with tall buildings, cars driving down the roads, beach umbrellas scattered across the sands and a large bustling populus of humans. Brandy was practically speechless.

"I...I don't believe it." Brandy muttered "Whiskers...did it. I'm...I'm home..." Ed and Lola looked up to Brandy, seeing tears flooding her eyes. Whiskers glanced at Brandy, fearing another violent thrashing from her. But she quickly brought her friends together in a tight group hug and screamed with joy.

"I'm HOME! Palm Beach, Florida! I am HOME! Brandy Harrington has returned!" Brandy exclaimed, her voice echoing in the sky. Ed and Lola gasped as Whiskers exclaimed with joy, leaping out of Brandy's arms and hopped around giddily across the sands.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Part 2: There's No Place Like Home

**_**_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Homebound Again_**_**

**_**_Part 2: There's No Place Like Home_**_**

As the group stood together on the outskirts of the city, Brandy couldn't have been more overjoyed in her entire life to be back home again. The sight of the tall towers, palm trees and tourists had her smiling from ear to ear. Ed and Lola stayed close to Whiskers.

"Wow. So Whisker's hair brain scheme actually worked." Lola said.

"Yes. To be truthful, even I had doubts myself as to the success rate of Mister Whisker's actions." Ed said. Whiskers looked up at the smiling face on Brandy.

"Hey. Its all worth it now, right? I got Brandy back home." Whiskers said "Just as I promised." Brandy squealed with glee at everything she saw.

"I can't believe it! After a year in the Amazon, I never thought my life would be the same! But I'm home again!" Brandy exclaimed. She soon grabbed her friends and hurried off into the streets, unable to contain her excitement. However, as they were about to cross the street, a car was approaching from up the street. Whiskers saw it and yelped from shock.

"BRANDY! Look out!" he shouted, pulling her back with the others as the car narrowly avoided them. Brandy looked to her friends.

"Sheesh Brandy! Don't you know to look both ways? You could've been hit by that metal monster!" Lola exclaimed. Brandy nervously chuckled.

"Uhh...heh heh. Yeah. Sorry Lola. Got too excited. And...by the way, that was a car." Brandy said. She stood back up and dusted her pant legs off. Suddenly, the sound of a male voice gasping caught her ear.

"Oh ho ho! What have we here? Are my eyes tricking me or am I seeing THE Brandy Harrington again?" a masculine voice called. Brandy turned her eyes to the sky above and gasped, seeing a bright red robin wearing a dark blue sleveless vest and a pair of shades flying her way.

"No way! Angelino!" Brandy exclaimed. The two laughed and high fived each other, leaving Whiskers and the others confused. Angelino laughed and landed on Brandy's shoulder.

"Hey Brandy! What's been happening dog? Keeping things REAL girl? Where you been at?" Angelino asked. Brandy chuckled, saying she missed him too. She turned to her friends, introducing them to the bird.

"Well, hello there Mister Angelino. You may call me Ed. Might I say you are a fine shade of red?" Ed asked. Angelino fell silent as he looked at Lola and the others. But he gave out a boastful laugh.

"Girl, you made some FUNNY friends since I last see you. But I like them. So tell me, what happened Brandy? Where'd you go after the spa trip?" Angelino asked. While the intrigue to tell her story aroused inside her, Brandy told him she'd tell him as soon as she got back home. However, she started looking up and down the streets with confusion in her eyes.

"Uhhh...Brandy? Don't tell me you forgot where your HOUSE was?" Whiskers asked. Brandy gasped and looked back, blushing slightly as Lola snickered.

"No problem girl. If you've been gone from home, it's gonna be hard finding your house in a big place like this. Luckily, you got ol' Angelino to help. Come on! I remember the way." he said. He took to the skies and flew off down the streets as the others hurried along from behind.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

Following close to Angelino, the gang went on a round about run through the streets of Palm Beach. But each time Brandy came across a place that was familiar to her, she'd always stop to reflect on how much she loved coming here. Sometimes, she had to be pulled back on track by the others.

"Geez. Is it me or is Brandy more loco than when she was in the jungle with us?" Lola asked. Angelino glanced down at her and chuckled.

"The jungle? Is that where she was? Heh. No wonder she's acting like a googly eyed tourist." Angelino said. Brandy giggled.

"Its just so great to be home. No more worrying about dangerous predators trying to eat you, no more crazy shenanigans that almost get us killed, no pesky insect bites...oh yeah! THIS is where I belong!" Brandy exclaimed. Whiskers lightly smiled, tilting his head slightly as Brandy skipped on ahead. After a few more deja vu moments, Brandy and friends were soon standing outside the front door of her house, a large beautiful mansion with glistening green grass on the front lawn. Brandy looked nearby and saw a beautiful bird bath fountain with clear blue water. Everyone around the mansion seemed too perfect.

"Well, I'm home." Brandy muttered. Suddenly, she felt a light nudge from the others, telling her to go on and knock. She nodded and lightly knocked on the door. For a while, all was silent until the sounds of footsteps were heard and the door opened up. But what Brandy saw next was not what she expected. At the front door was a young puppy, with facial features and fur color similar to her own but with green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with white stripes and red shorts.

"Huh? Brittany?" Brandy asked. The small puppy gasped.

"B-B-Brandy? No way! What are YOU doing here?" she gasped. Brandy and Brittany stood gawking at each other with eyes wide and mouths dangling in shock. Angelino landed on Brandy's shoulder.

"Uhhh...Brandy? You okay?" Lola asked. Ed tugged at Brandy's pant leg, seeing no response from her at all. Angelino nervously chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I knew I was forgetting to say something when I saw y'all. Your family...sort of adopted another dog when you vanished." he explained "Who knew it'd be your little kid sister from the same pound, huh?" Brittany quickly snapped out of her trance and slapped her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Brandy followed by slapping herself as well.

"This can't be happening. Brandy? I thought you were long gone." she said. She slowly stepped back before feeling herself bumping into a pair of legs. She looked up, seeing they were the legs of Miss Harrington in a red dress, looking in awe at Brandy's face.

"Oh my goodness. Brandy? Is that you my little precious?" she asked. Almost as if on instinct, Brandy's tail started to wag in a happy manner and she gave a small yip, causing her to embarrassingly cover her mouth and look to her friends, seeing a small grin on Whiskers.

"Gee Brandy! Who knew your bark was so cute?" Whiskers snickered. She reached down and scratched Brandy's head, causing her leg to twinge, showing she was happy. She chuckled as Brandy looked on.

"It IS you. Oh Brandy, we thought we lost you forever after that terrible accident. Please, come inside dear. You must be terribly hungry." she said. Brittany merely stood there as Brandy entered with Whiskers, Angelino, Ed and Lola. Her eyes remained on Brandy however, narrowing them in an angry fashion. She gave a small growl.

"No way. There's NO way she's gonna ruin this for me! Not again!" Brittany growled.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

Meanwhile, across the globe back in the Amazon jungle, Cheryl and Meryl were still waiting by the catapult Whiskers made for any signs of them coming back.

"Uhhh...Cheryl? I got the FUNNY feeling they ain't coming back." Meryl said, looking out from a branch on a nearby tree. Cheryl flew up to her side, veering out into the horizon as hard as possible. Soon, they both saw a pair of yellow eyes popping out from nowhere. The sight of them scared the toucans out of the tree and to the jungle floor. The eyes belonged to the green scaled bossy lizard, Gaspar le Gecko.

"Ehhh...what are you birds doing?" he asked. Cheryl dusted herself off as Meryl sighed with relief.

"Phew. Its only Gaspar. Don't you know not to sneak up on a girl Gaspar?" Meryl asked. Gaspar huffed.

"Please. As if I would need to sneak up on YOU. But, tell me. I have not seen Brandy or her delicious friend for a while now. Have you seen them?" Gaspar asked. The two birds looked at each other and shrugged.

"Last time we saw Brandy and Whiskers, they went flying out of the jungle like a bunch of crazy birds off that way." Meryl said, pointing off into the sky above. Gaspar looked up, curiously scratching his head.

"Come again? I do not quite follow you." Gaspar said "I asked where they were. But you are not making sense." Cheryl sighed.

"We don't know where they went. Whiskers made this crazy contraption to try and get Brandy home. And the last time we saw them, they went flying off into the sky. There. That make sense?" Cheryl asked. Gaspar turned again to the sky, narrowing his gaze.

"Hmm. Miss Brandy thinks she can leave MY jungle and take that delectable bunny with her? I do not think so. I've waited too long to sink my teeth into that fuzzy little bunny." Gaspar muttered. Cheryl looked to her sister, saying they should probably try and find them. Meryl nodded as the two opened their wings and took to the sky. But Gaspar grinned as he called out for a lift as well, worrying for his "friends" too. But as the three were leaving, Brandy was once again back in the den of her former home. Miss Harrington brought her into the den where her husband, a man in a blue suit, patted her head.

"Ahh...its so good to see you again Brandy." he said, rubbing her gently. He then looked over at Lola, Ed and Whiskers.

"And...ehh...who are they?" he asked in a dull tone. Miss Harrington believed them to be the friends that took care of their Brandy while she was missing.

"Hmm. Well then, you should be rewarded for taking care of our little girl. You are welcomed to stay for the night. Any friend of our girl is a friend of mine." he said. But from the doorway, Brittany watched with anger in her eyes.

"No. No. NO! Brandy is NOT gonna steal the show again!" she growled. As her hands gripped on the doorway, a flasback begins, taking us back to the Happy Strays Puppy Pound where Brandy was adopted.

_::_

_It is early one sunny afternoon as we see a raggedy clothed puppy sitting in a large cage alongside several other puppies about her age. This is young Brandy, on the day she was found. Alongside her is another dog, young Brittany. The pound was a dark and cold place with not many windows, poorly swept floors and sad faced animals that made it seem gloomy and desperate._

_"All right ma'am. Just pick out whichever one you like." a man's voice said. The dogs, upon hearing that man's voice, came alive and started barking, happily approaching the cage door and wagging their tails. Brandy was among the puppies to come to the fence. Young Brittany tried to be seen as well, but the other dogs were blocking her from being seen._

_"Oh...look at them all. I don't know which one I like the most. If only I could...oh." Miss Harrington said, stopping when she saw Brandy's wagging tail. Brittany saw the hand coming and tried to force her way through the others, but Brandy accidentally knocked her away and into the corner out of sight._

_"Aww...what a pretty little girl you are. I think I'll take you." she said, rubbing Brandy's chin. Brittany gasped, watching as Brandy was being led out and alongside Miss Harrington. She hurried to go after her, but the door to their cage closed and Brandy was soon out the door._

_"B-Brandy! Hey! Brandy! You forgot someone! Come back here! I am TALKING here! Hey! HEY!" Brittany exclaimed. But it became apparent that the two were long gone. Brittany whined as her ears drooped and she walked sadly into the corner again, dropping down and starting to cry._

_"Why Brandy? Why did you just swat me away? Aren't we sisters?" Brittany thought, visioning Brandy's dirt covered face. Since that unfortunate accident, Brittany believed herself to be abandoned by Brandy and began to spite her, wishing anything for her life and to see her in her shoes._

_::_

Coming back to the modern day, Brittany saw Brandy approaching with her friends. She offered to give them the tour of the mansion, feeling it was her job to be hospitable to those from the jungle. But as the others continued on, Brandy felt her leg grabbed by Brittany and yanked back to her.

"Uhh...hey there Brittany. What's going on?" Brandy asked. But Brittany growled at her, grabbing her ear and pulling her close.

"Listen to me Brandy. Don't think I forgot what you did to me back at the pound. You knocked me out of the way, stole the home that should have been OURS all for yourself! Did you even ONCE think about how I felt the whole time? Heh. Apparently not, because you've been living like a royal slob here all that time!" Brittany shouted "As far as I'm concerned, this home is MINE and you are nothing more than a lost pup that found her way back. As long as you're under MY roof, you obey MY rules. Don't cross me Brandy Harrington...unless you want a dogfight." Brandy stared quietly into Brittany's eyes, almost unaware about what she was talking about.

"Uhhh...pardon? I'm not quite following you. I remember the pound, but that's it." Brandy said. Brittany gasped, shoving Brandy back before storming off with a growl. Brandy shrugged and hurried to catch up to the others. However, their arguement was seen from the nearby window by a shady looking bird, watching with narrow gazing eyes before flying off.

**_**_**_**_**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**_**_**_**_**


	3. Part 3: Jungle Meets Civilization

**_**_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Homebound Again_**_**

**_**_Part 3: Jungle Meets Civilization_**_**

Night soon came over the town of Palm Beach as Brandy was seen coming into her old bedroom, now partially owned by Brittany. She had slipped into a pair of pink button top pajamas, decorated with red hearts and matching pink pants. Her friends joined her in walking inside.

"Wow. So this is your old bedroom. Fancy." Whiskers said, eyeing a luminous chandeliere hanging from the roof. By the side of the bed was a large mirror with various stickers and small photos attached to the glass. On the far side of the room was Brandy's closet, evident by a pair of double dutch doors. The flooring was all lush red carpet and she had a small box filled with her favorite things, her old puppy toys, teen magazines, emergency hair care supplies and other knick knacks she collected.

"Yeah. This is how I used to live before I wound up with you in the jungle." Brandy said. She quickly jumped on the bed sheets, spreading her arms out wide with a heavy sigh.

"Ah! I forgot how soft my old bed used to be." Brandy sighed. But suddenly, she felt something kicking around from beneath her, eventually throwing her off the bed and to the floor.

"Uhhhh...Miss Brandy? Don't look now, but I think your bed doesn't like you very much." Ed said. Lola slithered up onto the sheets and pressed down with her tail. The bump that threw Brandy reacted and suddenly came up towards the top. A head peeked out, the head of young Brittany. She was wearing a light blue shirt and pajama bottoms under the covers.

"Huh? Brittany? What were you doing in there?" Brandy asked. Brittany huffed and pulled out a small coloring book and box of crayons.

"I was looking for these. I was coloring last night and when I made my bed this morning, I forgot it was still there. By the way, thank you SO much for jumping on my back earlier." Brittany groaned. But Brandy replied that this was her room and that was her bed, to which Brittany smirked.

"Not anymore. Or did you forget you were in a bug infested forest for a year? SOMEONE had to inherit this room." Brittany said. Just then, she locked eyes with Lola, freezing up at the sight of her. She screamed and leaped off the bed in fright.

"S-S-S-S-SNAKE! What's one of those FILTHY things doing here?" Brittany exclaimed. Brandy and Lola looked at one another before she was reminded that Lola was Brandy's guest.

"I don't care! I don't want a slimy, slithering freak of nature in my room! Not now! NOT EVER!" Brittany exclaimed. Whiskers scoffed and waved his hand, saying Lola was harmless once you got to know her. Lola nodded.

"Heh. You should've seen Whiskers when they first met. He wouldn't let her anywhere near him. And now look at them." Brandy said, spotting Whiskers hugging Lola. Brittany quietly looked at Brandy's friends around her legs, narrowing her eyes at them before standing back up.

"Brandy...I know we have to share this bedroom. But do we really have to have THEM here?" Brittany asked "Your friends are...ugh...disgusting." Ed rubbed his nose before looking away with a stupid gaze.

"Excuse me? You've been nothing but a little rude ever since I came home. I thought you'd be happy to see your older sister." Brandy said. Brittany growled, reminding her of their little "chat" earlier. Brandy huffed.

"Well, sorry to say sis, but they're gonna have to sleep here tonight until our owners can find another place for them. Besides, they're my friends. I want to make sure they get a Harrington style experience when they're here." Brandy said. Brittany looked around at the three of them and sighed.

"Fine. Just...keep them away from me." Brittany said. To that, Brandy gave a light smile and said they should get some sleep now. Brittany nodded, saying she was sleepy too. But as the two girls climbed into the bed, a third suddenly stuck his head up between them. It was Mr. Whiskers, causing Brittany to shriek.

"What is HE doing here?" Brittany shouted. Brandy smirked with one eye open.

"Heh heh. Its just Whiskers. We used to share a room together back in the jungle." Brandy said. Brittany watched as Whiskers extended his hand, saying he couldn't wait to get to know her like he got to know Brandy. But Brittany huffed and rolled away, not wanting to look at him.

"Gee. What's eating her I wonder?" Whiskers asked, turning to Brandy.

"Its all right Whiskers. Just give her time. Who knows? Maybe she'll like you guys like I do." Brandy said. Whiskers shrugged and slowly closed his eyes as the girls did the same. Nearby, Ed fluffed up Brandy's old puppy pillow and curled up on it as Lola wrapped herself around a nearby coat hanger. However, as peace fell over the night air, Brittany could not sleep because of Whisker's snoring.

"What? Oh. You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Brittany grumbled. She took her pillow and covered her face, still unable to drown out his snore.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

As she soon blocked out Whiskers snoring, Brittany was asleep in bed. But she was shown having nightmares in her mind, groaning with her teeth clenched as she tossed and turned in bed.

_::_

_ In her dreams, she was looking up at Brandy laughing and cuddling closely with the Harringtons. They seemed to grow further away as she looked on fearfully._

_"This is my family Brittany! Not yours! Why not go back to the pound where you belonged?" Brandy hissed, showing snake like eyes and a forked tongue. Brittany gasped and shook her head._

_"N-No! Brandy! You can't do this to me!" Brittany cried. She hurried to chase after them, but the more she tried to reach them, the further they seem until they were completely gone. Before she knew it, she found up running into the gate of her cage in the puppy pound.  
><em>

_"No! No! NO!" Brittany exclaimed, howling in fear._

_::  
><em>

Eventually, Brittany couldn't take it anymore and woke up from fright. She panted as she gripped to the bed covers with her hands. It was already bright and early the next day.

"Ugh. T-Take it easy Brittany. It was...just a dream." she panted, wiping her forehead. But then, she felt a freaky sensation nearby as she looked and saw Whiskers eyeing her with a big, goofy grin.

"Well HELLO sleepy head! Seems like someone's finally awake!" he chuckled. Brittany screamed and slapped him across the face with her pillow, causing him to crash into Brandy and knocking them out of bed.

"B-Brittany! What's the big deal? I was SLEEPING!" Brandy exclaimed.

"He...He startled me!" Brittany shouted. Brandy groaned, rubbing her head from the fall. She then saw the bits of light emitting from behind the window curtains.

"Oh. Guess its morning." Brandy said. Everyone soon began to wake themselves, feeling the warm sensation of the new day coming. The girls quickly brushed their teeth and got dressed, greeted prompt and early by their owners. And in no time at all, Brandy and her sister were out and about on the streets of Palm Beach with Brandy's friends at their side.

"So...what do you guys wanna check out? This city's big enough for everyone." Brandy said "We've got luxurious beaches, great restaurants, music clubs and just about anything else you could ever want." Whiskers glanced around with the others, looking at all the buildings surrounding them as they walked. The sheer amazement seemed to overwhelm Whiskers, causing him to fall over onto Lola.

"WHOA! Whiskers! You okay?" Brandy exclaimed. Brittany glanced at him and huffed.

"Sheesh. What a weenie." Brittany muttered, walking off on her own as Brandy and Ed helped Whiskers up. Eventually rejoining, Brandy continued to walk with Whiskers now riding on her shoulders.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS _******

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city, Cheryl and Meryl were just seen in the horizons overlooking the city. On Cheryl's back was Gaspar.

"Look. There's some town down there. Maybe that's where Brandy landed." Cheryl said. Gaspar looked over the bird's side, cowering a bit from the high altitude as the birds started to descend.

"Lets hope so sis. Because we already wasted all yesterday looking everywhere else." Meryl said. They flew over the heads of several people and cars as they traversed the roads.

"Wow. This has gotta be the biggest place I've ever seen. It makes our jungle back home look dinky!" Cheryl shouted, sharing her amazement with Meryl. Gaspar looked down over Cheryl's back.

"Hmm. Fascinating. So THIS must be where Brandy is from. And if she is here, I will find my dinner too..." Gaspar thought, licking his lips. But before he knew what was coming, Cheryl and Meryl flew past a hanging traffic light, causing him to collide into it face first and throw him off the bird's back.

"Hmm? Hey, you hear something?" Meryl asked, hearing Gaspar groan on impact. Cheryl looked around before shrugging her shoulders. The two birds continued on, unknowingly leaving Gaspar clinging to the traffic light.

"Duh! Who put THIS here?" Gaspar muffled, face pressed against the red light. He pushed hard before peeling it free from the light. He then looked around at a flock of pigeons eyeing him from a street lamp.

"Uhhh...hello there. I am looking for a DELICIOUS little white rabbit by the name of...Mister Whiskers. He is with a bratty little dog named Brandy. Have you seen either?" Gaspar asked. The pigeons only cooed, not intelligent enough to respond. Gaspar groaned.

"Hello? I am asking you a question! WHERE is the one you call Brandy?" Gaspar exclaimed. Suddenly, a sinister chuckle was heard.

"Perhaps I can be of help my reptillian friend." a deep voice said. Gaspar looked behind him and gasped as a mean looking orange feathered parrot was flying his way. Its feet flashed open, revealing a pair of claws on each toe.

"Uhhh...w-wait! Whoa! Whoa! Not my face!" Gaspar exclaimed. The parrot chuckled and grabbed firmly to Gaspar's back before taking off with him. The lizard screamed loudly as they eventually were far out of sight. Meanwhile, the two toucan sisters continued on until they saw Brandy and the others on the streets.

"Hey! There's Brandy!" they shouted. Brandy and Whiskers looked to the sky, smiling greatly as the toucans came down. Brittany watched them land by their feet.

"Yo Brandy! There you are girl! You doing okay? You guys got shot pretty far." Cheryl asked. Ed and Lola welcomed the two birds, filling them in what happened since then.

"Heh. Guess what? You guys are officially in the city of Palm Beach, Florida. Whisker's plan worked. I finally made it back home." Brandy explained. Cheryl and Meryl gasped.

"What? Get out! Well, good for you girl!" Meryl chuckled. Brittany eyed them with a strange glare in her eye, turning away with a huff.

"Sheesh. Where are all these jungle clowns coming from? Don't tell me they're ALL Brandy's "friends"." Brittany thought.

**_**_**_**_**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**_**_**_**  
><em>**


	4. Part 4: Sisterly Bonding

**_**_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Homebound Again_**_**

**_**_Part 4: Sisterly Bonding_**_**

Having just reunited with Cheryl and Meryl again, Brandy and friends continued down the street with their tour of Palm Beach as led by Brandy herself. But the new inclusion had Brittany even more displeased about Brandy's new "friends".

"Geesh. At this rate, the entire jungle could be coming here looking for my sister." Brittany thought. She then looked up at Brandy, seeing her distracted with the others.

"She's not a Harrington, she's some looney jungle chick." Brittany thought, crossing her arms. Brandy soon caught eye of her sister turning away from her with arms crossed.

"Man. What's her problem? That little mutt's been a dead beat ever since we found you Brandy." Cheryl said, riding on Brandy's shoulder.

"Yeah. What's HER beef anyway?" Meryl asked. But before Brandy could try and explain, the two toucans flew down to Brittany and landed in front, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Wh-What do you bird brains want?" Brittany asked. Cheryl and Meryl huffed.

"You know something BRITTANY Harrington? Ever since Brandy's told us about you, you've been nothing but a stuck up little pain in a toucan's behind. Stop giving us that look!" Chery shouted. Meryl nodded.

"Yeah. So far, I don't like you." Meryl said. Brittany scoffed, looking away.

"Like I care what a bunch of rainbow striped billed, fat parrots have to say about me." Brittany said. Whiskers and the others looked fearfully at Brittany, hearing her remark to the two. Cheryl and Meryl stood gawking with their mouths open.

"Wh-What did you call us?" Cheryl shouted.

"You heard me. Or is the rumor that birds don't have any EXTERNAL ears true?" Brittany asked, mockingly gazing at them. The two birds scoffed and suddenly flew directly at Brittany, knocking her over and started swatting at her with their wings.

"Why you little...! Take that back!" they exclaimed, soon going out of control as they were seen tumbling away like a tumbleweed before long. Brandy and Whiskers stood quietly, merely observing the tussle.

"Uhhh...hey! Why don't we go someplace fun?" Brandy asked, trying to break the tension in the air. Her speaking up stopped the fight and Brittany pushed loose of the toucan sisters.

"Like what Brandy? What's around here for fun?" Lola asked. Brandy chuckled and gave a wink to the snake.

"Oh. Trust me. You guys are gonna LOVE where I'm about to bring ya." Brandy said, nudging her shoulder slightly. The others merely looked to one another and shrugged, deciding to follow Brandy as she walked off again. Lagging along from behind was Brittany, groaning quietly after the tussle with Cheryl and Meryl.

"I don't believe this! Am I the only SANE one left?" Brittany thought.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

With Brandy at the lead, she took her friends to a building in the center of town. It was marked differently from the other buildings, painted with several drawings and artwork on its brick walls. A large sign hung above the front door, reading "Animal Jam!" in lit up letters.

"Animal Jam? What's that?" Whiskers asked "Don't tell me they make animal flavored jelly!" Brandy and the others quietly eyed Whiskers.

"No. Its the name of a club hall that's the real talk of the town. Some of my good friends came to this club a lot when I was just growing up in my new home. I wonder if they missed me." Brandy explained. She looked to the doors and slowly took hold of the handles, opening it slowly and veered inside. The inside of the club was decorated with shimmering panels across the floors, a bar with a long counter and spotlights shining around the room.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed one bit." Brandy said. The others followed her in as someone took notice. It appeared to be a male husky appearing dog wearing a blue vest top.

"Huh? HEY! Look guys! Brandy's back!" he exclaimed. Around the club hall, several other animal like people took notice and let out loud cheers at the sight of Brandy. Brandy smiled and waved back.

"Looks like they missed you Miss Brandy." Ed said. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice laughing nearby. Up towards the front of the room, standing atop a large double record turntable was Angelino.

"Yo Brandy! I was wondering when my gal was gonna come back! What kept ya?" he laughed. Cheryl and Meryl gasped at the sight of Angelino, quickly blushing and looking at one another.

"Wow! The locals sure are cute!" Cheryl exclaimed. Meryl nodded, saying she wanted to get a "closer" look. But before she could fly over to Angelino, Cheryl pulled her back down by her tail feathers, saying she was going to first. But when Meryl rebuttled that she didn't care what her big beaked sister said, the two got into another tussle. Several other patrons watched them wrassling about and burst into a laugh.

"Hey hey Brandy! I see you brought your friends! Angelino told us about them!" one called. Angelino grinned, jumping onto the nearby light panel and turned the control knob of a nearby light, causing it to gleam down on Brandy.

"Huh? What is going on?" Lola asked. Angelino chuckled.

"Come on Brandy! Show us you still got them cool moves!" Angelino shouted. Brandy gasped, quickly blushing and looking away.

"N-No thanks! I'm not really a great dancer. I mean...I used to, but..." Brandy said. But before she knew it, she felt her hand grabbed hold of by Whiskers.

"Aww come on Brandy! We're just starting to see the OLD you! Come on! Break a leg sister!" Whiskers shouted, pushing Brandy onto the dance floor. She remained motionless as the other patrons began rooting, cheering for her to take the floor. Her eyes glanced around the room without a sound, her mind visioning the way things were when she used to come here as a pup. A smile suddenly came to her face.

"All right then! You asked for it! Kick it Angelino!" Brandy exclaimed. The bird nodded with a grin and flew to the record table. With a flip of his foot, the record started to play and upbeat jamaican music started to play. Her friends watched as Brandy suddenly struck a pose, her foot lightly tapping. When the music really started to play, Brandy was off with elegant dance steps and perfect rhythmic timing. She seemed in sync with the music itself.

"WHOA! Look at her go!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yes. She really is quite the dancer." Ed commented. Whiskers started to whoop for Brandy, swinging his arm around as he watched her dance. Nearby, Brittany was quietly eyeing her sister.

"N-No way. Was my sister THAT good at dancing? I don't believe it. What have I MISSED?" Brittany thought. Cheryl and Meryl, having ceased their fighting to watch Brandy, clapped ther wings.

"You go girl! Take it to the floor!" Meryl called. Cheryl smirked, feeling like wanting to get out there herself. But little did she know that Whiskers got the same idea and suddenly burst out next to Brandy while she was dancing.

"Huh? Wh-Whiskers?" Brandy asked, ducking away as Whiskers took the floor. He snapped his fingers and suddenly pulled out a pair of shades.

"Let me show ya how a REAL funky bunny dances!" Whiskers called. Brandy and the others gasped, watching as Angelino smirked and flipped a switch, changing the music to a different track. The music turned to hip hop as Whiskers bent down and started wagging his rear from side to side, doing the "Funky Bunny". Some of the other patrons looked on with stupidity at Whiskers' dancing, Brandy slapping herself in the face.

"Oh boy. How did I KNOW this would follow?" Brandy asked. But suddenly, she looked nearby and saw Brittany standing right next to her with a narrow gaze in her eyes.

"Uhhh...can I help you sis?" Brandy asked. Brittany crossed her arms and her foot started to tap. She then pointed at her.

"Well, what do you know sis? You can dance after all. But...I've been coming here too and I've learned a few things. Think you can keep up with ME?" Brittany asked, sounding like a challenge. Brandy fell silent for a moment but quickly grinned.

"Heh. You're ON." Brandy said. As Whiskers continued to dance by himself, joined by the others once they felt "encouraged", the focus of the floor switched as Brandy and Brittany were seen dancing together, keeping eyes locked on one another.

"Hey. Look at that. Those girls got moves." a boy nearby muttered. Brandy and Brittany smuggly smirked at each other with each step they took, almost seeming to mirror one another. Eventually, it seemed Brittany's "nerve to compete" faded away and she was enjoying herself, dancing alongside her sister. Soon, Brandy took hold of her hand and started pulling her close as they performed a duet together than a duel. Even Angelino noticed.

"Ha ha! Now THOSE are my Harrington gals! Rock on sisters!" he called. The crowd was soon clapping for Brandy and Brittany's fancy footwork together, smiling together before their steps ended with a dip, Brandy catching her sister. Once they stopped, the crowds started to cheer loudly as the two sisters looked at one another.

"W-Wow Brandy. You...You're good." Brittany said, catching her breath.

"Yeah. You're not bad yourself. We really are quite the duet." Brandy said. Brittany chuckled and hugged her sister, surprising Whiskers and the others. But suddenly, Brittany realized what she was doing and pushed away from her, rushing away from embarrassment.

"Huh? Sis?" Brandy asked.

**_~ BRANDY AND WHISKERS ~_**

Later on, as the music continued and the club was lively as before, Brandy found her sister sitting alone at a table nearby. She slowly pulled up a chair next to her.

"Hey Brittany? You okay? Something's been up with you since I came back. You looked like you didn't want me. What's wrong?" Brandy asked. Brittany looked to Brandy, quickly glaring away to avoid talking. But she felt Brandy's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'll listen." Brandy said. Brittany slowly glanced back at her and sighed.

"All right. Its true. I HAVE been distant from you since we met again. But...that was because...I still felt rejected." she said. Brandy lightly gasped, asking how she could ever think that.

"Why? Because of you sis. At the pound, don't you remember? Miss Harrington chose YOU and left. And...when I was trying to get attention as well, you pushed me away. You...rejected me." Brittany said. Brandy scratched her head, saying she never did anything like that. But remembering back to the day that she was adopted, she suddenly remembered bumping into something by accident. She feared that it actually was her sister.

"Oh my gosh! I...I did push you aside! B-B-B-But Brittany! Believe me! I'd NEVER do that to you! It was all an accident! Puppy instincts and all!" Brandy exclaimed. Brittany looked down at her hands, resting on the table.

"But then...why didn't you hear me calling out to you? I must've been crying as loud as I could for you to come back. I never saw you after that. You know how that made me feel? I felt like I lost the only person in my life that really cared about me. The pound life was not exactly easy since you left." she said. Brandy looked on, listening to everything her sister had to say. It seemed all the time apart caused Brittany to develop a bitter hate for her sister, feeling like she was just a "stepping stone" for Brandy to get out of the pound.

"Brittany..." Brandy muttered. Brittany started to sniffle.

"Wh-When I saw you again at the house, I...I was afraid you would "weasel" your way back into the family and...I'd have to be given up or...or worse! I'd go back to the pound! I couldn't let that happen again!" Brittany cried. Brandy looked at her sister in shock, unable to believe she went through all of that without her.

"Oh...Brittany...I..." Brandy muttered, putting her hand on her shoulder. She slowly pulled her close for a hug, embracing her sister's tears.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." Brandy whispered. Brittany continued to sniffle, but her frown turn into a smile, feeling her sister's warm arms around her. But suddenly, the lights in the club went out, surprising everyone.

"Whuh? HEY! Who pulled the plug?" Angelino called. Brandy and Brittany looked around in shock.

"The...The lights went out! Brandy, what's...? GAH!" Brittany exclaimed before something in the dark grabbed her. Brandy felt her grip on her slip and gasped.

"BRITTANY!" she screamed. But suddenly, her sight went black, almost as if a burlap bag was thrown over her. A deep, menacing laugh was heard.

"We've got you now...Harrington sisters! Gaspar! Get your prey and lets go!" it called. A voice that sounded like Gaspar chuckled, followed by Whiskers screaming loudly in fright.

**_**_**_**_**_**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**_**_**_**_**_**


	5. Part 5: Double Trouble

**_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Homebound Again_**

**_Part 5: Double Trouble_**

All was pitch black as Brandy, Brittany and Whiskers found themselves abducted by a mysterious kidnapper. The three struggled to break free, trapped by whatever outside force was at work. By the time Brandy and the others saw daylight, they found themselves in a forgotten factory in the outskirts of Palm Beach. Brandy groaned and slowly came to, opening her eyes.

"Oh...my head. What happened?" she groaned. She suddenly noticed something strange as she found herself looking at the world upside down, literally, as she was tied with rope and hung upside down by a crane hook.

"W-Wha...? Where am I?" she asked. Just then, she heard a light groan and looked behind her, partially seeing her sister tied in the same knot as her.

"Brittany! Are you okay?!" she asked. Brittany looked over to her sister.

"B-Brandy? Where are we?" she asked. The girls looked around the inside of the factory, seeing no sign of anyone within miles.

"I don't know sis. I don't recognize this place. But...forget about that. Are you okay?" Brandy asked. Brittany nodded, saying she was just a little worried. Just then, Brandy caught a whiff of something that smelled like smoke.

"Wait. Is that...smoke?" she asked. The girls looked towards the smell and gasped, seeing Gaspar with Whiskers tied to a rotisserie rod and slowly being cooked over a open fire.

"WHISKERS!" Brandy shrieked. Whiskers, face sweating like crazy, looked up at Brandy and Brittany.

"BRANDY! HELP ME! GASPAR'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" he wailed. Brandy gasped.

"Gaspar?! How...W-When did YOU get here?!" she asked. Gaspar chuckled.

"Oh. Let's just say your...birdy friends gave me a ride. You didn't think I would let you leave MY jungle with YOUR...delicious rabbit, did you? And nothing you say can make me think otherwise. Your bunny is MINE!" he laughed, continuing to turn the crank. Brandy groaned, looking at the fearful look on Whiskers face.

"Brandy! Do something! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN!" he cried.

"Why you...! As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to tear your scaly hide right off!" Brandy exclaimed. She started to thrash around, shaking Brittany with her.

"Ah! S-Sis! Stop it! I'm here too ya know!" she cried. Just then, the same evil chuckle from before was heard throughout the room. The trio gasped and looked around, hearing the laugh echoing.

"Well, well, well...I finally have you right where I want you...Brandy Harrington." the voice said. Brandy looked around nervously, still unable to see anyone.

"H-Huh? Who are you? S-Show yourself!" Brandy asked. Just then, Brandy felt something on her foot and looked up, seeing the same strange parrot that teamed with Gaspar before.

"Huh? A-A bird?" Brandy said dullfully. The bird growled as Brittany glanced up as far as she could.

"What? A-A bird? Don't tell me its someone ELSE you know from the jungle Brandy." she said. Brandy shook her head, saying she never saw this canary before. The bird huffed.

"So...you forgot ALL about me, eh Brandy? Well, perhaps you'll remember me once I start to...remininsce about our time together. Do you remember, perhaps, the name...Squawkers?" he asked. Brandy looked on for a while before lightly gasping.

"W-Wait a minute. I remember a bird named Squawkers. He was...He was the Harrington's pet before I came into the scene." she said. The bird snickered in an evil tone.

"That's RIGHT Miss Brandy. I am THAT Squawkers!" he laughed. Brandy gasped.

"N-No way! N-Now I remember you! You were that...that psychotic bird that always attacked me when I was a puppy!" she yelled. Brittany gasped, as did Whiskers.

"Yes. Yes! Its all coming back to you I see. That's right. And it was because of YOU that I was kicked out of the Harrington family, forced to fend for myself!" he shouted. Brandy continued looking up as Squawkers flew down to her eye level.

"W-What? How did I cause that?" she asked. Squawker's eyes narrowed as he flew to across the room and landed on a guard rail.

"Here now my tale...the tale of Squawkers, a former Harrington." he said, taking a "dramatic pose". With anger in his eyes, he began to tell his story.

_::_

_Before the Harringtons had Brandy, Squawkers was the family pet. He was well taken care of and loved by Miss Harrington. However, secretly within his birdy body beat a very jealous prone heart that wouldn't stand for another animal in his spotlight. This made him very hated towards other birds when Miss Harrington thought of getting him a "playmate"._

_After many failed attempts to find a mate for Squawkers, the Harringtons adopted Brandy into their family. But the minute Squawkers met Brandy, the feathers flew as the bird seemed full of hatred towards her. Whenever Squawkers was let out of his cage, he would attack the puppy Brandy, trying to drive her out. But, fortunately, the Harringtons protected Brandy._

_After multiple attacks, the Harringtons decided to give Squawkers away, fearful of Brandy's life. After that moment, Brandy became the new family favorite while Squawkers eventually escaped, plotting all this time...his REVENGE against Brandy Harrington._

_::_

Brandy lightly gasped.

"T-That's right! I remember it all now. You...You tried to rip my hair off with those TALONS you call claws! B-But what gives?! Why are you after me?" she asked. Squawkers huffed.

"Because Brandy, I want my place in the Harrington family again...the place that YOU took from me! And I'll get that chance...once BOTH you dogs are out of my feathers!" he shouted. Brandy and Brittany gasped as Squawkers flew to the other side of the room. He landed on a control pad, lined with many buttons.

"And HERE is how I plan to do it!" he shouted, pressing one of the buttons. Suddenly, the crane holding their rope began to move, carrying the two girls towards a nearby cauldron. When they looked down inside, they saw a strange bubbling liquid inside, causing them to gasp.

"G-GAH! B-Brandy! What IS that stuff?!" Brittany yelled. Squawkers laughed.

"That, my dear ladies, is MOLTEN metal! Once you fall inside, you'll be losing more than just your fur!" he exclaimed, laughing out loud in a wicked tone. The two girls struggled to get free, fighting against the rope as hard as they could. However, no matter how much they struggled, nothing changed. Brandy looked over at Whiskers, still tied to the rotisserrie rod with Gaspar.

"G-Gaspar! Don't tell you're in league with this crazy parrot!" she shouted. Gaspar chuckled.

"But of course. In exchange for helping my new friend get his revenge on you, I am promised...the rabbit!" he chuckled. Whiskers cried out loudly.

"B-Brandy? I'm scared. W-What are we gonna do?" Brittany asked. Squawkers chuckled.

"What are you going to do? You're about to DIE! That's what!" he laughed. Brittany gasped.

"No! No! No! No! NO! I don't wanna die! I'm too young and cute to DIE!" she exclaimed. Brandy looked back to her.

"Its okay Brittany. This crazy bird might have us...but there's ONE thing I know we can count on...my FRIENDS!" Brandy explained. Squawkers looked curiously at them.

"What "friends"?" he asked. Brandy smirked.

"I've got plenty of friends, ones I made during my time in the Amazon! You obviously forgot them. Once they get here, your feather tailed keister is TOAST!" Brandy shouted. Squawkers smirked.

"Oh really? Well then, I suppose I'll have to make this QUICK. I, oh so, DID want to see you slowly roast. But...I'm not taking ANY chances." he said. He stepped on another button, suddenly causing the crane holding them to start to descend.

"Get ready to become molten metal statues ladies!" he shouted, bursting into a wicked laughter. Brittany looked back at Brandy.

"B-Brandy? If this is the end...I just wanna say...I'm sorry for being so mean to you...a-and for thinking you abandoned me. Back at the lounge, you showed me that you still love me. If...If we get out of here alive, I...I SWEAR I'll make it up to you." she said, beginning to cry tears. Brandy could hear her sniffles and looked back at her.

"Its okay Brittany. And don't worry. We'll get out of this. After all, I've been through these kinds of crazy "life threatening" scenarios before when I was in the jungle. And...like I said..." she said. Just then, they heard the front doors bursting open. Squawkers, Brandy and the rest turned towards the doorway, seeing Cheryl and Meryl with Ed, Angelino and Lola.

"If I know my friends, they're the kind that you can ALWAYS count on!" she exclaimed. Squawkers growled.

"Sorry we're late Brandy! We got lost in town! But don't worry! We're here now!" Cheryl called. Meryl automatically turned to her, locking beaks with her sister.

"HEY! I was supposed to say that!" she shouted. Lola groaned and slapped herself with her tail, watching the birds argue.

"Yo! We're here Brandy babe! Have no fear!" Angelino called. Squawkers continued to growl.

"Gaspar! How did they find us so quickly?!" he exclaimed. Gaspar merely shrugged, saying he did not know. Angelino looked on with a coy glare as Ed rose a piece of paper in the air.

"Y'all left THIS at the crime scene. A detailed note saying "Thanks for the bunny and puppies! PLEASE don't come to the abandoned factory on the far side of town" written in the chameleon's hand writing." Angelino said. Gaspar nervously chuckled, forgetting out of his "curtious" nature and leaving the message. Squawkers growled.

"Cheryl! Meryl! Help us out over here! The rest of you! Free Whiskers!" Brandy called. They all nodded before charging into the frey.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
